CrackJäck
CrackJäck is an ex NF Super Mod who was demoted for inexcusable behaviour and was shunned from the forums along with his cohorts, PhazonTech and Mike. CrackJäck, formerly known as Shadow Virus joined NF August 21, 2005 and logged over 4,700 posts during the 4 years he was an active member. He even climbed the ranks to sage and super mod. Early Years CrackJäck joined NF in 2005, and after a few months of going under the radar and not be noticed by many members. Eventually he made a name for himself by becoming the best graphic artist on NF. Only matched by his former mentor Zaneblade, Zaneblade eventually retired from NF to start his own website. The true reason for his retirement was due to Shadow Virus defeating him in a Graphic Signature Street Fight where Shadow Virus used a lens flare hadouken to defeat his former master. Shadow Virus became one of the richest men in NF by selling his sigs for virtual money, he eventually had so much money he gave it back to the people just because he was so damn freakin' rich, like Batman, and Bill Gates. Many signature creators tried to de-thrown Shadow Virus as top graphic maker, but none of them came close. Flash under Destruction Flash under Destruction, also known as FuD, is a website/forum which hosts the rich flash animations created by the FuD team (Shadow Virus, PhazonTech, Dr.Fred, Iggy2010 and Chopstix). FuD was created by Shadow Virus and Dr.Fred in 2007, legend says that FuD eventually became the reason Shadow Virus was shunned from NF. Yet he did not know that when he created it. Shadow Virus' Downfall In 2008, Shadow Virus begun his downward spiral in depression and clinical insanity. He changed his name to CrackJäck, this was his first sign of going crazy. all his posts he made where secretly advertising his new site FuD, which eventually got found out by NF Overlord Pulse who warned him not to do it any more. He ignored those warnings, the second sign of him impending downfall. Then "The Catalyst" appeared, CrackJäck and his cohorts started going insane when they heard this name, they were prone to jumping over cliffs, yet no one knows who or what the Catalyst is, people aren't even sure if it's real and think it's just part of CrackJäck's imagination, the third sign of his insanity. And then it happened, he broke, they all broke. They couldn't help posting FuD advertisements all over NF, even with the word filter that caused the word FuD turn into "a, large, throbbing penis" (Pulse's words, not mine), they still kept posting. Admins such as Delirium and Pulse tried stopping him but they couldn't, it got too far till the point CrackJäck and PhazonTech perfectly recited that scene from Spongebob Squarepants where Spongebob and Patrick try and sell chocolate and that guys goes insane and chases them down the street, you know the one. This ended with CrackJäck eventually being demoted and banned. The Afterlife NF was never the same once word hit the street that the beloved Shadow Virus was no more. The children weeped, the mothers mourned, and the men looked for revenge. But they were blinded by their rage, they eventually learned to live with this Shadow virus-less world once they received a message from him from the afterlife. He told them not to worry about him, for he is in a better place now. After that the riots stopped, the protesting came to a halt, and the members of NF learned to live without Shadow Virus. You can still see in their posts today that they're not the same, they know it, Shadow Virus knows it, everyone knows it. But they know things can never go back to the way they were.